


I dare you to go to sleep

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [130]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camping, Cuddling, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nico is a good boyfriend, THEY SNUGGLE, Tents, This is pure fluff, Will is solar powered, i don’t make the rules, solangelo, will is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Nico and Will have a little camp out on the beach, it’s pretty much just snuggling.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [130]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 19
Kudos: 82





	I dare you to go to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe I wrote this in a tent. My dad set up a tent in the basement for me so that’s what I’m gonna be sleeping in tonight. Just me and my several blankets (I’m not gonna count) and my nine pillows (I counted).
> 
> This isn’t much of a camp out as them just cuddling in a tent and also might be crap idk, I’m tired and I wanna go to bed.

“You want to… what?” Nico asked slowly, unsure that he had heard Will correctly.

“Camping,” Will said with a smile. He rocked back and forth on his heels, “I know that Chiron has a tent in the big house and he also wouldn’t say no.”

“Don’t we literally camp pretty much every day?” Nico asked, “this is technically a summer camp as far as anyone else is concerned.”

“No, I mean like. Sleeping out in a tent.”

“Why?” Nico furrowed his eyebrows. Will stuck his tongue out between his teeth, gesturing vaguely.

“I don’t know,” he said, “because it’s fun? And I want to do something with you,” Will rocked back and forth on his heels, “we can cuddle all night and no one can come and bother us.”

“No one bothers us in the first place, especially when we cuddle in our cabin?” Nico cocked his head to one side.

“C’mon Nico,” Will leaned his head on Nico’s shoulders, snaking his arms around Nico’s waist, “I’ve got tons of blankets.”

“Mm,” Nico hummed thoughtfully, “don’t think that you can convince me of this so easily, but I’ll do it with you.”

Will whistled happily.

—

There was a small patch of grass just off of the beach that was obscured by a couple of trees. No one would come find them and they were still close enough to the rest of camp that they would be able to know if something happened (a comfort that served for both of them). 

Will had mostly pitched the tent by himself while Nico went back and forth from their cabins, collecting the items that Will requested. It ended up mostly being pillows and blankets. And also a flashlight.

Earlier Will had talked to Chiron about it, the centaur didn’t say no.

When Nico came back the last time, Will was sitting in the finished tent, waiting for Nico. He had spread out the blankets and pillows that Nico hung up on one of the tree branches. 

“It’s cozy,” Will patted the spot next to him. The sun had set a bit ago but Nico had no problem navigating.

Nico smiled softly and crawled in after Will, curling up on top of the blankets. 

Will zipped the door closed, wrapping blankets around his shoulders. He curled up on some of the pillows.

Nico clicked on the flashlight and balanced it so that it was shining upwards and providing the tent with a small glow. Nico couldn’t sleep in the dark anymore so he needed to have some sort of light.

“Now what do we do?” Nico asked, raising one eyebrow.

“Now we go to sleep,” Will said, pulling Nico down next to him.

“That’s it?” Nico huffed, “you’re so boring.”

“Fine, let’s play truth or dare,” Will looked at Nico, his blue eyes sparkling in the dim light, “I’ll ask you first: truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Nico said, feeling dangerous.

“I dare you to go to sleep,” Will giggled at his joke.

“You were so excited for this, I thought that you’d have a little more fun things to do,” Nico leaned his head on Will’s chest, “but once the sun goes down it’s all over from there.”

“Sleepy time,” Will ran his fingers through Nico’s hair, “I’m solar-powered.”

“Hm.”

Nico had to admit that with all the blankets and pillows, it was a lot more comfortable than he would’ve thought. He didn’t necessarily like sleeping on the bare ground, it reminded him of some not so nice times. But to be fair he was mostly sleeping on top of Will.

And it was nice, the sound of wind rustling in the leaves and the water from the beach lapping against the shore. It was peaceful. And quite a lot better than the silence of his own cabin. Even with Will mumbling in his sleep.

Nico started to fall asleep a lot faster than he would ever admit. He blamed Will on that part. He was just extremely comfortable, and warm, and his presence was comforting (don’t tell him that).

Nico didn’t even want to question how Will had these many blankets, he just did what he was instructed and got all the blankets from Will’s bunk. Which was a lot. And also very warm.

He supposed that he wasn’t one to ever give up a dare.

**Author's Note:**

> Heheh tents are fun. Also blankets. I’m all snuggly but my back is probably gonna die tomorrow because I’m technically sleeping on the floor.. so...
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @riordanversephantom you can send me some prompt requests and I’ll try and get to them as soon as possible.
> 
> Thanks for reading I love y’all so much, thank you for all the kind comments and support, it means so much to me.


End file.
